An Old Friend
by sheismy4evermylove
Summary: One of Kara's childhood friends from Krypton reveals herself by kidnapping Cat Grant.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Syndrome Chapter 1

Cat walked out of her building, rather late she noted. She sent everyone, even Keira home so she can work on her article on Bizzaro alone and in peace. She was about to go into her car where her driver was waiting for her when all of a sudden she felt herself being pushed, forcefully, and next the thing she knew, she was pinned against a wall back inside the CatCo. lobby. She groaned as she opened her eyes and was about to scream when she felt an abnormally cold hand against her mouth, shutting it.

She looked at the red eyes in front of her, noticing how they drastically contrast with the deep blue skin of her assailant. _An alien_ , she thought. She's not unfamiliar with them, despite the only one she knew was Supergirl. "Do not scream. I will take my hand off your mouth but if you scream I will not be as gentle. Do you understand?" the alien said. His voice was deep, demanding yet soft. Cat slowly nodded and felt cold hands leave her mouth. She was smart enough to not start screaming. _Would Supergirl hear me if I did scream?_

"I don't doubt it, but lets not get her attention just yet." The alien said. Cats eyes widened in shock. Mind reading, interesting.

"What do you want from me?" Cat asked, making sure her voice sounded firm. She wasn't scared for herself, gods no, but whenever she's in a dangerous situation, her mind automatically goes to Carter, wondering if he's ok even though she knows she is no matter the case.

"To draw out the one you call Supergirl. My boss has some unfinished business with her."

"What makes you think she'll notice I'm missing, let alone save me? She can be quite busy." Her eyes never left his as she spoke, they haven't since she opened them after she was thrusted back inside the building. _Where is that damn driver of mine?_

"She will notice. And I took care of him, there is no need to worry about him." Cat squinted her eyes and wondered about what he meant by "took care of". Despite the thoughts, his face remained stoic. "It is time to leave." And before Cat knew what was happening, a puff of dark blue smoke engulfed them and the CatCo. lobby was empty.

For a moment, Cat felt like the ground beneath her feet just disappeared into thin air and that there was a tornado in her head. Unfortunately, the latter didn't go away even after she "landed". As her feet touched ground again, she felt her knees give out but before she could fall, the blue alien caught her. She tried looking up at her surroundings but groaned when the dizziness became worse. She shut her eyes in hopes of reducing the pain. _Christ this feels worse than that one weekend with Stamos on Burning Man._

"Denz, you're back. Good." Cat heard a female voice say. "Is she alright?" Now she heard footsteps walking towards her, them. She tried looking up again, but failed.

"She was. I am assuming it was the teleportation that is causing her unbalance." The alien, Denz said.

"Yes that's most likely it, I don't believe humans are so well adapt at having their planes interrupted. That, and the anesthetic in your fumes." The woman said. Cat stiffened when she felt hands on her shoulders. "Bring her to the room, let her rest."

"Yes boss." Denz said. Cat opened up her eyes when she heard "boss". Her head, slightly better, managed to notice that was quite dark in the room, which she guessed she should be thankful for. As Denz began to walk, his arms still around her, she began to slightly slump forward. The dizziness allowed Cat to only notice the other womans dark hair before her eyes fell shut again forcing her to sleep.

"Denz she's clearly having trouble, carry her there and then come back, we need to discuss whats happening next."

"Of course, boss." Denz said as he picked Cat bridal style as he walked to the room adjacent to the one they are in. He laid her down on the bed and closed the door on the way out.

Kara walked into Noonans at precisely 7:15 am to pick up Cats coffee and breakfast just like she did every morning. She stifled a yawn as she picked up the coffee and thanked the barista. The DEO was keeping her busier than usual. A number of Ft. Rozz escapees have been popping up a lot lately. Most of them she took on easily, but she couldn't lie that there were a couple that left her almost as badly beaten as them, only difference being that she wasn't the one getting locked up. She made her way through the lobby, smiling at the passing workers. When Kara got off the elevator, she made her way over to her desk and began reviewing Cats schedule, making sure everything was in check for when she got here.

When 7:30 showed up on the digital clock on Karas computer, she was surprised to not hear a ding of the private elevator across the room. She focused her hearing on the elevator, moving down the shaft to the lower floors to hear if she's coming up, but heard nothing instead. 7:30 turned to 8 and Kara started to wonder if something happened. _No, nothing could've happened, what are you thinking?_ She didn't realize she started pacing around her desk until Winn physically stopped her.

"You're gonna end up putting a track in the floor if you keep it up." He said with a small chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, just that Miss Grant isn't here yet and thats hasn't happened, ever. Even after Livewire attacked, she was still on time." Kara said kind of frantically. Winn looked at her and nodded in understanding. He knows that Kara has been pushing herself recently with all the new Ft. Rozz aliens and hasn't enough time to recharge, so he knew she must be exhausted.

"I'm sure she's fine. And besides, she's not necessarily required to be here on time. I mean, she does own the place." Winn said, trying to comfort her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I know I know but I just can't help but think that something happened. It's like a gut feeling, I can't explain it." Kara said as he got out of his grip and sat back down on her chair, head in her hands. Winn went back to his desk but kept his eyes on her. A ding came out and Kara quickly shot her head up to see if it was the private elevator but the light was off and the doors remained closed. She was too focused on that than to notice the young man come up to her desk.

"Um excuse me? Are you Kara?" The young man said. Kara nearly jumped out of her chair. She really needed to get some sleep.

"Y-yes I am." Kara said as she fixed her glasses. "And you are?"

"I was told to deliver this to you." The young man handed her a square letter, sealed with red wax with a "J" impressed on it. "I was also told not to say anything else. Excuse me." The young man left through the stairs this time as Kara stared blankly at the letter.

"Are you..going to open it?" Winn asked, taking Kara out of her daze.

"Oh! Yea yea I'm opening it." Kara said as she let out a dry chuckle. She opened the flap and took out a small square card. Her face fell at the words.

"Kara are you ok?" Winn asked as he took in his friends expression. "What does it say?"

"I have to go." Kara said as she all but flew out of the office.

 _Kara,_

 _If you're looking for Cat Grant, I have her. If you want her back, come get her, alone. It's about time we meet..again. Come as Supergirl or come as Kara, I don't care. Here's the address:_

 _12-45 Main Street and 17th ave._

 _We'll be waiting for you._

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, future chapters will be longer! Let me know if you guys like it :)**

 **~S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows/favorites, really brightens my day up :) I'm happy you're all enjoying this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~S**

Cat awoke with a deep breath, a technique she mastered in her college years to help ease stress in the body. Stretching, she right away felt unfamiliar bedding. She quickly sat up, her dizziness gone, thankfully. She took in her sights and saw that she was in a small, possibly junior bedroom on a twin sized bed. To her left was a night stand with a cup of water and a digital clock that read 7:42am on it and to her right was an old but small vanity with a chair tucked into it. The bare walls were painted dark blue. Suddenly, all the memories of the previous night ran through her head. She gave a silent thank you to who ever was listening that Carter had an extended visit with his father for a scuba expedition in the Caribbean. She sat against the head board of the bed when she heard the door open.

"You're up." A familiar voice said. Cat looked at the woman in front at the door. She was young, late twenties perhaps. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders but stopped just before her stomach. She wore black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt. Her eyes were black and her skin tanned. _Was she an alien?_

"It appears so." Cat said with all the snark she can muster. She wouldn't be put as weak again. If she can't fight back physically, she'll try verbally. The woman gave a small smile as she walked towards the vanity and sat on the chair there.

"Miss Grant do you know why you're here?" The woman asked in a calm voice as she placed her arms on her knees.

"Oh are you saying we didn't schedule an interview?"

The woman let out a small laugh. Cat was furious on how carefree the other woman is. Yes she (unfortunately) has the upper hand in the situation, but she's purposefully taunting her and that drives Cat mad. The other woman caught the blondes change in demeanor and stood up. She began to make her way out of the room but stopped right by the door.

"Believe me Miss Grant, if I've had the intention of hurting you, I would've done it by now." She turned to face Cat as she spoke her next words, a strong glare in her eyes. "I need to use you for a bit. The way I see it, you can either be cooperative and stay safe, or suffer consequences. Please choose the former, it would be easier for the both of us. Theres food in the kitchen, should you get hungry. I have some errands to run." And with that she proceeded to exit the room.

"Wait!" Cat called out as she sat on the edge of the bed. The woman turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow. Cat knew that this woman meant what she said. "You know my name. What is your name?" She figured it was a long shot in asking, but she still needed to try.

The brunette smiled. "Jesna". And left, leaving Cat alone.

Kara flew around National City, searching for the address on the letter. Usually she'd have Alex help her but she couldn't tell Alex this. She'd want to help get Cat back but the letter said to come alone and Alex wouldn't stand for that and Kara won't do anything to put Cat into more danger. _It's about time we meet..again_. Meet who again? Come as Supergirl or come as Kara, I don't care. She knows her true identity _. Was it Astra?_

Kara soon found that the address on the letter belongs to an abandoned factory just outside of Main Street, but breaching into its border. The factory itself was eerie. The building is run down and the metal fencing was covered in rust. Thinking about how Cat might be in there, in Rao knows what condition made Kara shudder. She had to get her out of there. Kara flew over the tall fence and made her way to the two large, broken glass doors. Once she took a step in, she used her x-ray vision to scout out any enemies. When she saw no one, she called out.

"Hello?" Kara said as she continued to walk into the building. The sun was shining through the large holes that were spread out throughout the building.

"Well, if it isn't _the_ Supergirl." Kara heard someone say, she quickly spun around to find a woman standing a good twenty feet from her, smiling. She was in all black with a black coat that fell right above her knees. She had sunglasses covering her face, despite staying in the shadows. "Going from 'Princess' to 'Supergirl', I guess thats an improvement."

 _Princess?_ "Where is Cat?" Kara demanded. She doesn't plan on wasting anymore time.

"Did you know this used to be a toy factory?" The woman started saying as she began to walk around, avoiding the sunspots that shone. "They would make all kinds of cool toys that all the kids loved. They were forced to shut down, though. Too much lead in their products, caused many sicknesses and deaths. Its such a shame on how something that was supposed to stand for innocence, caused such harm."

"I didn't ask about that." Kara said. She balled her fists, growing impatient. "Where is she?" The other woman turned to face Kara.

"She's safe, Kara." Kara's eyes slightly widened at the use of her name. _Okay, she knows who I am_. "I just need your help."

"She better be safe. Who are you and where are you keeping her?" Kara said as she began to walk towards the other, fists still tightly clenched. As she was walking, the other woman smiled and took off her sunglasses and stepped into where the light shone. Kara stopped right in her tracks, familiarity hitting her.

"You look confused. It's ok, it's hard remembering a face you haven't seen in over two decades. I gave you the address of a toy factory because of the way we first met, through toys."

"I can't say you don't look familiar.." Kara said, her eyebrows scrunched together trying to know where she knows this woman from. _She can't be from Krypton.._

Kara saw her reach into her pocket and pull out a folded peace of paper, handing it to her. "Take it." Kara slowly reaches for the paper and takes it. When she opens it, she gasps and takes a step back. On the paper, is a detailed drawing of her, back on Krypton, playing with a princess doll she got from- oh god. She looked up at the woman before her.

"Jesna?"

Jesna smiled, "Hey Princess."

Kara stood still, shocked. Jesna was an old friend of hers. An old friend that up and left three years after they met. An old friend from Krypton, the planet that blew up, leaving no remnants. "Where did you go? How are you here?"

"I'm happy I finally have your attention. But I'd rather discuss that at a later time, I need your help Kara." Jesna said as she took a step closer to Kara. Kara reacted at the words and suddenly remembered why she was here. She grabbed Jesna by the collar and brought her close. Jesna remained stoic.

"Where. Is. Cat?" She growled out. She wasted too much time, she needed to get her back.

"She's at my place, I'm keeping her there with a friend." Jesna said, removing Kara's hands from her. Kara was stunned for a bit at the strength before she remembered that Jesna was a Kryptonian too. "You will have her back when you've helped me."

"Jesna this isn't you. What happened back then? My mom told me you went on a tour around the stars with your father. Where did you go and what happened to you?" Kara all but yelled at this point. This isn't the girl that she remembered. The Jesna she knew was one of the happiest, kindest girls she's had the pleasure of befriending.

Jesna stared back at Kara, her eyes hardening and her jaw clenching. "Fort Rozz happened to me."

Shortly after Jesna stepped out of the room, Cat stood up and walked over to the vanity and looked at the mirror, fixing her hair and straightening out her clothes. She may be held captive, but she'll still keep up her appearances. After making sure she looks as best as she can, in the given situation, she tentatively makes her way out of the junior room. She slowly walked through the narrow hallway, half expecting that blue alien, Denz was it? to appear out of no where. She reached what she presumed to be the living room and found no one. Just as a breath of relief was about to leave her, she heard a noise and a short yell coming from the room across from where she was.

Cat was startled at first but she figured she wouldn't be left alone. Denz walked out of the room with a wet towel wrapped around his his hand. He looked up and stopped in his tracks when he saw Cat. "Oh you're up." He said, squeezing the towel with the other hand. "Excuse me." He said as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Yes, clearly." Cat said as she saw him open multiple closets and retrieve small bottles. There was a sliver of fear in her, wondering what those bottles are for. She saw him unwrap his hand pour the liquid inside the bottles on his hand. He gave a slight hiss but soon pursed his lips. _Did he hurt himself? From what?_

Denz walked out of the bathroom with his hand wrapped in a towel. "Yes I burned myself trying to flip the omelette. I don't understand how you humans do it without getting burned. Does the oil not splash everywhere for you? Does the egg not break apart and get everywhere?" He said as he walked back into the kitchen. Cat doesn't know whether or not she should be more baffled at the fact that a blue skinned alien was cooking human food or that he was being too nonchalant about this whole hostage thing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "According to my boss, humans require food after they wake up." He was right about that. Cat was hungry but she'll die before she admits that to her kidnapper. She will not be made weak anymore. "Is the silence a yes?"

"No I'm not hungry and even if I was, what makes you think ill trust something from you?"

Denz looked at her from the kitchen and went to go sit on the couch that occupied nearly half the room. He motioned for her to sit down with him. Cat walked over and sat a few feet away from him. She looked into his red eyes, they show no emotion, as if they're just stickers on his face, there for decoration. She took this chance to look at his other features. His brown hair reached up to his chin and she could tell he was very muscular based on his jaw, the bit of collarbone peeking out from his brown t-shirt and the size of his arms. "I understand the position you are in right now isn't exactly pleasant." He said and remained unfazed and Cat interrupted him with a scoff. "But please understand that if my boss had any malicious intents towards you, she would've acted upon them from the moment you stepped foot inside here. Instead, she gave you her bed and her residence as a 'cage' instead of your worst imaginations."

"This is her home?" Cat asked incredulously. "Who brings a hostage to their own home?"

"She does not see you as a hostage. Just as a channel to get to her."

"Supergirl? As I said it might take a while, we've only met a couple times so I don't think she'll notice my absence quickly."

Denz looked at her in confusion. The first expression Cat has seen on him. "Are you Catherine Grant, head of CatCo. Worldwide Media?"

"Yes" Cat answered slowly, unsure where this is going.

"Is Kara Danvers your personal assistant?"

"Yes" Cat answers even slower than before, afraid to put the pieces together.

"Then should you not know by now? Who Supergirl is?" Denz asked, his confusion still prominent on his face. Cat looked at him hard, as if everything the answer to the meaning of life was written somewhere on his face. After the whole thing with her confronting Kara about her being Supergirl, and then being proved wrong, she forced any more suspicions to the back of her mind. But to hear someone else say it, to have this happen, it just brings everything up front again. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I knew it." She muttered. She should be happy, she was right about Kara. She should've known she had other alien friends with who knows what kind of abilities they possessed that could've helped her pull that stunt off. But theres an unsettling feeling deep in her stomach that was preventing her from feeling any kind of pride or joy in this 'new' revelation.

Denz sensed the change in mood in the other woman. He got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. When he returned, he placed a plate with what are now scrambled eggs on it, a fork, napkin and a cup of water on the coffee table next to Cat and walked into another room, leaving Cat to her thoughts.

"Fort Rozz? What do you mean Fort Rozz happened to you?!" Kara screamed out, grabbing Jesnas shoulders.

"I called you out here because I need your help Kara, not to answer mindless questions." Jesna said as she forced Karas hands off her and took a few steps back.

"So you kidnap my boss instead of giving me a call on the phone? And asking about how you managed to find yourself in one of the galaxies maxed security prisons isn't _mindless_." Kara gritted out.

"I had no idea you were on this planet until you came out with your powers! And then when I tried to contact you, I couldn't because I couldn't find you. You were Rao knows where out at night and I couldn't exactly walk into your day job!" Jesna screamed back. "Cat is fine, for now. Whether or not you get her back depends on how you help me."

"What do you need help with?" Kara had to force herself to stay calm. Calm enough to not attempt to thrash the other woman.

"Have you noticed that I'm avoiding the sun? Staying in the shadows?" Jesna asked.

Kara hadn't exactly noticed it, but now that it was mentioned, she could tell that Jesna deliberately avoided the sunlight that was cast throughout the broken building. "Well now that you mention it.."

"Kara I can't stay out in the sunlight for too long." Jesna said and quickly continued when she saw the shock on Karas face. "Which I know is ironic because we're Kryptonians, yes but back on Krypton I suffered an accident that changed my physiological structure. My body reacts terribly to the sun. Long story short, I met someone in Fort Rozz that said he'd know how to fix this, fix me, if we ever managed to get out."

Kara stood, shellshocked at the information. _A Kryptonian that can't be out in the sun? Our major source of energy? Of life?_ "So you need what? My help finding him?" She stuttered out as she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head.

"Yes, I believe you already met him though..which kind of makes things harder.."

"Who is it?" Kara asked confused. She's met many Ft. Rozz aliens, none of them were pleasant. Jesna looked at her sheepishly and started playing with hands.

"It's Non. Astras husband."


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Sorry that updates aren't so regular, I'll try my best to make more time with writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **~S**

If Kara was surprised that her friend ended up Ft. Rozz at such a young age, she didn't know what word in any language she knows, can be used to describe her shock when she was told that Jesna and Non knew each other. Not only knew each other, but apparently became close enough for him to say he'll help her. To Kara, Non came off as an arrogant and selfish man that just wants power and control through fear. What her aunt saw in him was beyond Karas comprehension. But now, to hear that Jesna needs him, let alone knows him, just blows Kara away. She's surprised to say the least, but she shouldn't be. _They were in the same prison after all, but does that mean everyone knew one another?_ Kara begins to feel the stresses of the last few weeks piling up on one another again. Too many aliens, not enough sleep. Her boss gets kidnapped and Kara comes to find out that the kidnapper was a childhood friend. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and held her forehead.

Jesna kept her eyes on the dirty blonde. She knows that she probably put out too much too soon but she's just tired of waiting. She's been on this planet for over a decade, searching for an answer to help heal whatever the hell is going on inside her. "I understand this is a lot to take in at once," she began. "So I'll give you some time to process things. I may not go out during the day but I keep up with the news, you've been busy, _Supergirl_." She said with a small smile.

"If I agree to help you, will you return Miss Grant?" Kara asked with a very serious tone. She was tired and she wanted her boss back, hopefully safe and sound.

"If this was anyone else, I'd give her back only after I've accomplished my goal. But I trust you Kara. You say yes now, and we go back together to my place and you can retrieve your boss."

"Very well. I'll help you find Non." Kara said. Maybe she can hit two birds with one stone, the DEO is also looking for Non.

"Good. Lets meet up tomorrow night to discuss the details." Jesna said with a smile on her face.

"Why not tonight?" Kara asked.

"Even I can see you're exhausted, please rest. You're of no use to anyone when you can't think straight. I can survive one more day."

"Okay." Kara said. She knew it wouldn't work to fight on it. She knew she needed her rest and is silently thankful that Jesna is willing enough to wait one more day. _Maybe she didn't change as much as I thought._ "Is 9 okay?"

Jesna nodded as put on a black hood and her sunglasses. "But before we go, if I may ask, why do you care so much about this Cat Grant? Despite her rank in society, she's just a human."

"She's my boss." Kara said simply.

"No she's Kara Danvers boss. Supergirl owes her nothing."

"We're the same person.." Kara said, wondering where this is going.

"Oh so she knows who you are?"

"N-no she doesn't." Kara stuttered.

"So you'd negotiate with a terrorist for just any civilian?" Jesna asked with a raised eyebrow. She caught Kara off guard with that.

"It's my job." Kara said with certainty that she was happy didn't falter. Jesna stared right into her eyes, examining her. Kara held her gaze.

"Whatever, Princess." Jesna said as she exited the building. "Follow me and try to keep up, I don't plan on floating around. I don't like the sun." Jesna flew up into the air and gave Kara a second to meet her before soaring through the clouds at sound breaking speeds, a red and blue blur following close behind.

Cat didn't eat the food. Not because she assumed it to be poisoned, but because any appetite she had at all left when Denz told her that Kara was Supergirl. She sat there, pondering why Kara went through the trouble of lying to her instead of just admitting the truth. She sat there thinking when it hit her. Is it that she didn't trust me specifically, or any journalist? Theres not a doubt in Cat's mind that any journalist would've made a fortune outing Supergirl. But she wouldn't do that, _it would put Kara in even more danger and the risk of losing her would be greater._ She thought. She continued to sit there and wonder what will happen next. She knew Kara would come after her, she should've noticed by now she's not at work. Cat as at a loss at whether to continue playing this useless charade or just finally force it out of Kara's mouth.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the blue alien walk up to the couch she was sitting on. She was pulled out of her thoughts in a startle when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, did I scare you?" Denz asked. He didn't mean to startle the woman but he noticed that she hasn't moved at all in the last fifteen minutes.

"You know, you're very gentle for someone who's supposed to be an alien captor." Cat said avoiding the question. She'll admit to herself that she was a bit startled but not necessarily scared.

"Not all aliens are bad, Miss Grant. You should know that." Denz said as he moved over to the other end of the couch to sit. "My boss should be coming back soon."

"Up until last night I only knew two, who are related to each other." Cat began. "You don't call her by her name? Does she make you call her that?"

"Oh no, she does not, but I could never. The least I can do is show her up most respect." Denz said shaking his head. It's thanks to Jesna that he's even alive today.

"Really? How do you two know each other?" Cat asked. Getting more information out of these people wouldn't, or hopefully shouldn't, hurt. Denz looked at her, he knew that she wanted information regarding them.

"We arrived on this planet together. We, along with many other different aliens. Many died when we arrived and if it were not for her, I would have suffered the same fate."

Cat had many more questions stirring up inside her head and was about to ask all of them when she heard the front door unlock. She turned her head and saw two figures walk through. One in all black and one in red and blue. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Kara. Kara met her eyes and suddenly two different heart beats sped up that apparently went unnoticed by Kara but not by Jesna. The latter raised a silent eyebrow through her sunglasses as she glanced over to her right where Kara was standing, pinpointing the source of one increased beat. She then tuned her hearing on the woman on the couch, pinpointing the second increased heart beat there. _Why? Doesn't heart rate decrease when relief sets in?_

"Miss Grant!" Supergirl said as she ran towards the blonde. She gently put her hands on Cat's shoulders and sank to her eye level, inspecting her for any damages with her X-ray vision. "Are you alright?" Cat was in shock for one more second before she composed herself.

"Yes I'm fine." Cat said, suddenly going rigid at the feel of Supergirls hands on her.

"I told you I didn't hurt her." Jesna said as she took off her sunglasses and coat, leaving her in the same blue t-shirt that Cat saw her leave in. Jesna noticed Kara's heartbeat remained just as quick as she slid her hands down Cat's arm. _Oh this is interesting. This might be a bit fun._ "Please don't forget what I told you, Supergirl. It's important that we both stay on the same page from here on out."

Kara took a deep breath and stood up to face Jesna. "I won't forget."

"Good. Well Miss Grant, you're free to go." Jesna said as she motioned her arm to the still opened door. "Would you like Denz to take you back or are you content with your ride?" She asked with a smirk.

"She'll be fine." Kara said with a stern tone before Cat had the chance to reply. Cat wouldn't let her get away from that.

"Actually I'd like the first option. Flying takes time and I've already wasted too much." Cat said in her trademark cold tone. Her eyes don't fall on Karas confused face. The second she saw her walk through the door she realized she couldn't do this now. She needed a bit of time to rearrange everything going on in her mind. But one thing she knew for sure now, was that she needed some distance and flying with home with her arms wrapped around Supergirl will give her anything but that.

"Miss Grant you can't be serious, I can get you home quickly and safely." Supergirl said. She basically pleaded Cat to go with her.

"It's broad daylight outside. People will see us and I don't need any other news networks catching Supergirl carrying someone to my balcony." Cat said as she looked over to her. It was the best excuse she could come with at the moment. She saw Kara's face fall but refused to think anymore of it.

"She does have a point. Denz will get her back instantly, and unnoticed." Jesna chimed in. "You can follow close behind." Kara took a second to ponder and then stood up straighter, her eyes just barely hardening.

"If that is what you want Miss Grant. I will come check up on you later to ensure your safety and be on my way." She said with every bit of authority Supergirl can manage.

"Thank you." Was it for saving her? For letting her go? Kara doesn't know yet but she will find out.

Denz, being there the entire time, stepped closer to Cat and extended his arm towards Supergirl. "It is a pleasure to meet you. She'll be fine." Kara shook his arm in return, squeezing it harder than necessary. Denz simply let his arm fall limp, he wouldn't fight back, not without orders. "Are you ready, Miss Grant?" Cat looked at Supergirl one last time and didn't fight back the smile. She nodded her head yes.

"It was lovely having you around, Catherine. I enjoyed your brief company. Lets make it longer next time, yea?" Jesna said with a taunting smile. Cat was about to yell back when she felt the floor shift. She knew of the consequences of doing whatever Denz just did, oh she knew them well but it's better than being in Supergirls arms as she flew over the city. Arms, her arms, Karas strong arms around her, keeping her safe. _No, this is_ _ **not**_ _the time to think about that._

Within the next second she found herself in her living room with a blue hand on her shoulder.

"You should not be feeling dizzy like last time. I made sure to withhold the anesthesia from the fumes." Denz said as he stepped away from Cat.

"How did you know where I lived?" Cat asked.

"My boss knew. She had me come here last night to familiarize the location in my head just in case."

"Just in case for what?" Cat asked, narrowing her eyes. Denz simply shrugged.

"Of all the years I have known her, I was never able to fully understand how she thinks. Maybe it is to make sure she has all her bases covered? Who knows." Denz said. "If that will be all, I must get going."

"Wait, answer one more question." Cat said as she stopped him from poofing out of the room. "How do they know each other? Supergirl and Jesna?"

"She told me they were once friends but were soon separated. All I know now is that she needs her help and you were the only way to fully reach her." Denz said. He doesn't know too much. He doesn't bother asking questions that prod into his boss's personal life. "I am sorry but that is all I know regarding their personal relationship."

"It's alright, thank you." Cat said as she processed the information. She saw Denz turn to leave when he suddenly turned back.

"I am sure she had good reason keeping it from you. From how my boss spoke of her, she seems like a very noble individual that would protect those close to her at any cost." Denz said with a smile. It was the first time Cat has seen him smile. She couldn't reply to that. She knew Kara must've had good reason but that doesn't stop her from wanting to know what that reason was.

"And perhaps one day she will tell you that reason." Denz said as he disappeared from her living room.

"That mind reading ability is very, very annoying" Cat muttered to herself as she went into the kitchen. She needed a drink. No, she needed multiple drinks.

Kara stood in the same spot after Cat disappeared into thin air. She panicked for a moment before Jesna explained Denz's ability to her.

"I've personally used that mode of transportation many times, it's safe." Jesna said as she sat on a chair. She noticed the girls silence. "Kara are you ok?" she asked and then all of a sudden Kara came flying towards her and sent her flying with a punch. Jesna hit the back wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She coughed as she got back up on her feet. "WHAT THE HELL KARA"

Kara didn't reply, she just lunged at the other girl again. Jesna wouldn't let herself get beat up. She swiftly dodged another one of Kara's punch, and landed one of her own on Kara's abdomen that sent her to the wall opposite of her, breaking the television on the way. Jesna sped to her and pinned her to the ground before she could get up. "I swear to Rao if you break this apartment, I will make you pay for it. You're angry, I can see that, I saw that when we met earlier today. You're angry but more importantly you're tired Kara. Get some rest I promise you I will tell you everything but if you attack me one more time, I will not go easy on you." Jesna threatened. Kara still had pure anger in her eyes. Attempting to over throw the woman on top of her only caused her throat being pressed by Jesnas elbow. "Don't think just because you've grown up a bit you can finally beat me at a fight." Jesna said with a smile.

Kara's eyes softened jus the slightest bit before finally resting her head on the floor. She let out a broken sigh. "I'm sorry. It's been a long few weeks." She said as she stared up at the ceiling. Once Jesna was convinced that she wouldn't be attacked anymore, she slowly got off of Kara and held out her hand to help the other woman up. Kara took with a small smile and stood up.

"Yea we all have those. I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Jesna said as she took back her hand. She started to feel dizzy, she needed Kara to leave now. Kara nodded. "I have some work to attend to. You should probably check up on your boss."

With that, Denz appeared in the middle of the room. "She is home." He said as he gave a nod to both women. He eyed the room and scrunched his eyebrows at Kara. Jesna kept her eyes fixated on a point behind Karas face. She couldn't look away yet.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodbye, Jesna." Kara said with a small smile that was returned by the brunette. Denz opened a window for her and she flew out. Jesna still didnt take her eyes off that point until she knew for sure Kara was out of ear shot.

"Shit.." Was all she managed to say before she collapsed unto the floor, passed out. Denz quickly ran over to her and carried her over to her bed. He saw this happen a few times and began to set up the room for rehabilitation.

Cat sat on her balcony holding her fourth glass of scotch. In between her second and third glasses, she called Carter, checking up on him. He provided a wonderful distraction from her current predicament but it was short lived since he had yet another adventure with his father to get ready for. He promised to call back as soon as he can and that was enough for her. As she nursed the glass, she decided to think about how to play it out with Kara. She knew she should be doing this on a more sober mindset but she's noticed that whenever Kara comes into her head, a glass of whatever spirit is near comes into her hand. The afternoon sun was still hovering in the air, reminding Cat that she should be at work. Well it's too late for that. She knows for a fact that if she goes in today, everyone else will leave. Fired. If she sees even the slightest shred of incompetence, she will blow.

 _For gods sake why in the hell am I so angry? She saved me. I should be grateful yet I'm. Just. So. Angry._ Cat growled in frustration as she downed the rest of her drink and pressed the tumbler against her forehead. She decided to pour her fifth out of who knows how many to come drink and heard the flutter of a piece of clothing, no, a cape, and soft footsteps. She looked up and saw no one other than Supergirl. Also apparently known as, Kara Danvers. And that is when she knew why she was so angry. She was lied to, lied to by bubbly Kara Danvers, her personal assistant. She's been lied to before so why does this hurt so much? Why does this anger her so much? _It's because I was proven wrong when I was right. That has to be it._ She looked at Su-Kara. She's Kara. And saw that the younger woman's eyebrows were slightly knit together, her fingers fumbling with each other in front of her and her eyes. Her usual steel Supergirl-confident blue eyes looked softer than the sky.

"Miss Grant?" She said, trying to get her attention. Her voice was quiet and soft. Kara was unsure of why, but there was a growing tension.

"Hello, Supergirl." Cat said. "Want a drink?" She asked, raising her glass towards her.

"Oh no, I shouldn't drink and fly." Kara said with a small chuckle, hoping to alleviate the tension.

"Well, then." Cat placed her drink on the table next to the almost empty bottle. "What may I help you with?"

Kara was a little stunned by the question. _Had the last three hours not happen?_ "I-I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Cat motioned her arm around her balcony. "Clearly I have." Cat got up from her seat, took her bottle and her glass and walked back inside, towards the kitchen. Kara stood still for a moment trying to process what exactly is going on, before tentatively following her. _Had they hurt her? Did something?_

"Miss Grant are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" Kara asked worried. Her fists slightly clenched at the thought but she doesn't see any physical damage done on Cat.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine. They were kind enough to skip the torture part. Why do you ask?" Cat asked, slightly cocking her head to the side in mock innocence. She knows she's acting differently, colder than normal when it comes to Supergirl. When it comes to Kara.

"You just seem off is all." Kara quietly let out, her hands starting to fumble with each other again. Cat regrettably admitted to herself that she looked adorable doing that. She knows that Supergirl is genuinely worried about her but it doesn't hide the betrayal she feels.

"I may be an excellent journalist but with that vagueness I can't seem to tell what you're going on about." Cat lied, leaning against her kitchen counter with her arms crossed.

"You seem very upset is all. Which I totally understand because of the situation you were just in-"

"Oh please Kiera I've been held hostage before." Cat cut Kara off, staring right into her eyes. Kara's mouth was hanging open, trying to form word but Cat wouldn't let her just yet. "It's liars I can't stand. Especially, _especially_ when the liar is my personal assistant, someone I am supposed to trust enough to handle my everyday life." Cat said as she walked closer to her. "And don't even get me started on people who continue to lie to me even when I've proven them wrong. Because those kind of people, Kiera, I hate the most. _Cowards_." she all but gritted out.

Kara was floored at this point. This couldn't be happening, no. She then realizes that Jesna must've said something to Cat, because why else would she explain to Cat why she got kidnapped? _No no, Jesna would've told me if she said something, right?_

Despite her gut instincts, despite every fiber in her body saying not to, Kara lies one more time.

"Miss Grant we've already discussed this, I am not your assistant." Kara regrets the words the second they come out of her mouth. She saw the anger in Cats eyes only grow. Cat gripped the counter as hard as she could, knuckles turning white and ducked her head.

"They told me, you idiot." She looked back up at Karas shocked face. "But fine! If you want to keep playing this game then so be it! You want to be a coward then go right ahead!" Cat was furious. Out of the years Kara has worked for her, she has never seen Cat this angry. And it's all my fault. Rao, Kara has never felt this tired in her life.

"Miss Grant if you could just let me explain-"

"I don't think I want to hear it. It'll most likely be another lie. Am I right? What reason could you have for actually being _honest_ with me."

"Dammit Cat don't be so stubborn!" Kara yelled out. She was too tired to fight. She's been made and will own up to it. Cat's eyes widened more at the curse word than the use of her first name. "Yes I lied. And I'm _sorry_ but you have to understand that I only did it to protect my job and my family." Kara took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I lied to you Miss Grant, but not out of malicious intent, the opposite rather. Yet I still couldn't protect you." Kara scoffed at herself. She raised her hand to her head and turned around, walking to the balcony. Cat only realized Kara walked away when she was right next to the open door.

"Where do you think you're going? We are not done talking about this." Cat needed answers. Kara's reasons were too vague.

Kara turned around to face Cat and that made the woman once again feel her breath catch in her throat. Kara looked exhausted.

"Will all due respect, Miss Grant, I haven't slept in days and I just _can't_ handle this conversation now. I have to meet up with her tomorrow evening to finish fulfill my end of the deal so I need to rest to make sure that none of this happens again. I know we aren't done talking about this, but just please, let me go now and trust that I will be back." Kara said, pleading the last part. She can't handle Cat's questions now. She's just so tired that even the floor looks like the perfect sleeping spot.

"Take the day off tomorrow." Kara's eyes widened in fear, thinking she's getting fired again. "Rest and come back the day after that. I don't think they'll be so nice to me the second time around." Cats face remained absolutely stoic but Kara gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Miss Grant." Kara said as she flew up from the balcony.

Cat stood there for a moment more. "No Kara, thank you for saving me." She said, half hoping she could hear her.

And she did. Kara gave one last smile in the clouds before hurrying off to her apartment.

 **Are you guys liking it so far? In case you haven't noticed by now, this isnt beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **More updates coming :)**

 **~S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooo lookie another chapter! Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback, i'm loving that you guys are enjoying this story! I dont know how long this will be, but hopefully long enough haha. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **~S**

When Cat Grant reached her floor and stepped out of her private elevator, she felt the odd cocktail of relief and fear flooding her employees. Her steps didn't fault when she saw their faces, she simply walked over to her office not looking at anyone. She did, however, feel a twinge of sadness to not see Kara at her desk. She knows she told the girl to not come in but she can't say she wasn't hoping she'd still be there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"James!" she yelled out as she set her stuff down at her desk. James heard her and quickly ran in to the office with a nervous smile.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I didn't show up to work the previous day. I'd like to know what happened in my absence. The building is still standing so i'm sure it was nothing dire." Cat said, opening up her laptop and sitting in her chair.

"We did have a few bumps regarding the layout for the fashion police section but thankfully it was a slow day." James said, fumbling with his hands behind his back.

"Have you decided on a layout?"

"Yes." James smiled. Cat looked up at him from his glasses. "I-I'll go get them for you."

Cat let out a sigh as she took off her glasses. Honestly it wasn't even the hostage happening that was exhausting her. Rather it was the girl who saved her from it that. She looked over to the empty desk right outside her office. _Kara is Supergirl_ she thought for the umpteenth time. _Why am I still thinking about this?_

 _Because your angry at her_

 _Why?_

 _Because she lied to you_

 _Many people lie to me_

 _But you don't care about many people_

 _I don't care about her either_

 _Then you wouldn't be so upset_

 _I'm upset because I was right from the first place_

 _Then you should be feeling victorious, not angry_

 _This is different_

 _Because you care about her, trust her_

"Here are the layouts Miss Grant." Cat was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when James stopped by her desk. She took them wordlessly, carefully observing every aspect.

"When I'm here, the layouts are garbage and when I'm not they somehow become worse. Wonderful job Mr. Olsen. Bring these back and tell them to completely rearrange everything. The texts should go on the bottom rather than the top." Cat said, her usual bite present in her tone. She all but threw the layouts at him, sending him out of the office. "Call Walter in here!"

James looked at Winn and mouthed a good luck to him. Winn entered muttering something about how that's not his name.

"Winfred good you're here. Kiera is sick and won't be coming in today. Call up Adelie Mona and confirm that I will be attending the annual gala that National City Museum will be hosting. Also, because my assistant isn't here, neither is my latte. So get to it." Cat said, not bothering to make eye contact with the stuttering man in front of her.

"Y-y-yes Miss Grant." Winn stuttered out as he quickly left the office, making a bee line for James's office asking who is Adelie Mona and what coffee Cat Grant likes.

Cat sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She has a lot of work to catch up and a lot of thoughts about Kara to forget about.

 _Yea, good luck with that._

 _"Oh come on, don't do that!" Kara yelled out to the other kids. She was tired of them always picking on her. And for what? Because of house name?_

 _"Pretty sad that someone from the great House of El can't defend their toys." One boy said, sticking his tongue out at her. His friends laughing._

 _"Yea you think just because you come from that crest, you're a princess? Think you're better than everyone else?" Another girl said._

 _"No not at all!" Kara said back. She didn't understand. Why are they being mean? "Can I just please have her back? I don't even know what I did to you!"_

 _"Of course you don't! Your mom took away my dad. I want him back!" the boy yelled. "Why do only the poor get into trouble? It's not fair for us that you nobles get anything you want." the boy said, his friends agreeing._

 _Take away his dad? My mom? That would mean he's a bad guy, so why is he upset? Kara doesn't really understand but she knows she can't bring his dad back._

 _"I'm taking this doll now. My sister's birthday is coming up. And without my dad being able to, i'll need to get her a present." They all turned around to leave when they heard Kara yell._

 _"Stop!" they all turned back around to face her. The sun was setting behind them, making their faces darker, scarier. Kara gave an involuntary shudder at the sight. She knew she had to defend herself, but there were four of them and one of her. She didn't even know how to fight. So she decided to do what she thought was best. "I hope your sister enjoys the toy and that she has a happy birthday." Settle it with words. Even if she did mean losing something of hers. The other kids, however, took it as something else._

 _"Looks like the noble House of El isn't so noble, since you're just giving up like that!" they yelled out as they began to run back home, it was getting dark and they had to be home. So did Kara but she all she did was just sit down on the grass and brought her knees to her chin._

 _She began silently crying, tears slowly falling down her face. Am I weak? Do I not live up to my family's name? She was too lost in thought that she didnt hear the footsteps coming up to her from behind. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when a hand came onto her shoulder. She looked up to see a girl a little older than her, holding a pink princess doll and smiling. She had brown hair that fell just above her shoulders and her eyes were as black as night. She was covered with a bit of dirt, which made Kara wonder where she's from._

 _"I-um, saw what happened." The girl said, standing up straight. She extended the doll towards Kara. "You can have mine." she said with a warm smile. Kara just stared at her, confused._

 _Why is she giving me her doll?_

 _Seeing the girls silence, the brunette spoke up again. "I don't need it anymore, I'm getting too old for these anyways." she said with a chuckle._

 _"Why are you giving it to me?" Kara asked looking up at the older girl, her voice trembled, her throat was tight from the crying._

 _"Like I said, I don't need it anymore, and you just gave up yours, so I thought, why not? Seems like a nice thing to do. And besides, i'm twelve. Twelve year olds don't play with dolls anymore." the girl said as she sat down in front of Kara. She crossed her legs and held out the doll with both hands, large smile on her face._

 _"Th-thank you," Kara said startled by the sudden doll in her face. "Very much." Kara smiled as she took the doll, examining it. "What's your name?"_

 _"Jesna." She smiled. "What's yours?"_

 _"My name is Kara Zor-El. And i'm eight, so I can't say i know what twelve year olds do." Kara said with a smile. Her tear tracks were still there but she wasn't crying anymore. "You're covered in dirt, are you alright?"_

 _"Haha, yea I'm fine, i just played with some boys from my neighborhood. And boys like to get dirty, think that makes them men." Jesna laughed. Kara laughed too, the previous events slowly leaving her mind._

 _"Where are you from?" Kara asked but soon regretted when she saw Jesnas face fall._

 _"I-uh, live in the town just by the woods." Was all she said. But Kara then knew, and Jesna knew that Kara knew. "I know you know it's not a great place, it's as dangerous as people say. You were probably warned to stay away from there, huh princess?" Jesna said a with a smirk. She didnt mean any offense but Kara's eyes soon fell on the ground as did her smile._

 _"I'm not a princess!" Kara said as she looked back at the gaping girl._

 _"Well not by status, perhaps. You are from a noble family but that's not why I called you a princess. You just look like one." Jesna said explaining herself, she didnt want to make the girl any sadder._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your hair is long, and beautiful. You skin is white and fair and your blue eyes are striking." Jesna said as she looked over Kara. "Also, what you did with those kids, by letting them take the doll, that was very noble and very brave. You very much are part the House of El. It would be an honor to anyone to have that crest." Jesna smiled as Kara blushed. "So don't ever think that you're weaker. Cause you're not. If that was me, I probably would've given them a pounding, but my mom said if I get into one more fight I'm grounded so no thank you."_

 _Kara started laughing again which relieved Jesna. Her spy beacon chiming interrupted her. She quickly pulled it out and saw that her aunt was calling her. "Oh no I'm late. I was supposed to be home by now!" She quickly got up, Jesna following her suit. "Can we meet up again? I enjoyed our time together."_

 _Jesna smiled once more at the thought of a new friend. "Sure, I don't have any cool toys like that but I'm here almost everyday. Find me." She said a she stuck out her tongue. "It was nice meeting you Kara Zor-El."_

 _"It was nice meeting you too, Jesna-" Kara stopped as she realized she didnt get a house name. "Whats your house name? I didnt get it."_

 _"Thats because I didnt give it."_

 _Kara was about to say something when her spy beacon chimed again._

 _"Until next time." Jesna said with a smile. Kara nodded in agreement as she raced home. "I'll get your name then!" She yelled out behind her._

 _"Bye Princess!" Jesna called out._

 _Kara forgot all about what happened with the other kids, well, not forget, but chose not to think about it. She made a new friend._

Kara woke up to the sun light that was filtering through her curtains. She gave out a loud yawn as she stretched her entire body. She felt that she was in her supersuit from the previous night, and remembered she was too exhausted to change. She blinked her eyes open and snuggled up to her pillow more. She dreamt about that day, the day she met Jesna. _Rao it feels like a lifetime ago, which in a way, it is._ She looked over at her bedside clock and saw that it was just past noon. She missed half her work day but damn did she feel refreshed. And Cat did give her the day off so she suppressed the oncoming guilt of missing work. But it was hard because Cat was the one that got kidnapped and yet she's over there working as if nothing ever happened.

Cat.

Oh no. Cat knows.

She _knows_.

She needs to go to Alex and tell her this. All of it. Cat's life is no longer in danger now that she's agreed to help so she doesn't need to be alone anymore. As Kara quickly got out of bed, she felt herself still stiffen up so she made a mental note to use the sunbed before meeting up with Jesna. Kara opened up her window and flew to the sky towards the DEO.

Jesna awoke with a start as she nearly shot out of bed. If it wasn't for the restraints on her, she probably would've flown out of the bed and into a wall with how she was startled awake.

 _Wait.._

 _Restraints?_

Jesna looked down at her legs and her wrists. They were both chained down to the bed, giving her limited movement. She managed to sit up to further inspect them but a knock from the door got her attention. She then noticed the room was enveloped in absolute darkness, but her night vision allowed her to see her surroundings. She looked at the door and saw Denz standing by the doorway.

"C-come in." Jesnas voice was hoarse, her throat too dry for her liking.

"Oh okay, you are awake. That is good." Denz said. "I was worried, you slept longer than usual." He gave Jesna a cup of water but she couldn't take it. She raised an eyebrow at him, which he couldn't see because of the intense darkness.

"Denz I'm restrained. How do you propose I take that cup from you."

"Oh! That is right, I am terribly sorry boss, this is the first time we used the restraints." Denz said as he laid the cup on what he thought was the table but instead dropping it on the floor causing the cup to shatter and the water to spill everywhere.

"Unbelievable." Jesna muttered. She looked up at up at the blue alien. "Denz turn on the light and then proceed."

"Yes boss." Denz said as he began slowly walking to the wall, trying to feel for the light switch. He's basically swinging his arm towards the wall.

"Stop." He stopped. "Three steps to the right." He moved three steps to the right. "Two steps forward." He moved two steps forward. "Extend your arm." He extended his arm and it hit the light switch, and making the darkness disappear. Jesna slightly flinch at the sudden brightness but soon adjusted. She looked at her wrists which were chained to either side of the bedside tables and her legs were wrapped together with a single chain going down to the left leg of the bed. "Explain these restraints." She said in a threatening tone.

Denz flinched at the voice but began to explain. "Last time you fainted from over exerting yourself, you awoke with such a shock that you flew out of the bed and broke both the wall and the vanity. You then told me should you ever faint again, to restrain you."

Jesna stared him down, processing the information. She then remembered that conversation. It happened seven years ago, that was how long it has been since she pushed herself like that. Her eyes softened and her mouth parted in an 'oh'

"You're right." Jenna said. "But I'm awake now and I could use some water."

"Yes, boss." Denz said as he raced over to the kitchen. Jesna let out a sigh as she thought back to Kara. Dammit I really did not want to do that. Denz quickly returned with a cup of water, a broom and and a paper towel.

"How long was I asleep for?" Jesna asked, suddenly remembering she had a meeting with said girl. Denz undid the restraints and looked at the clock that read 12:42. She drank the water slowly, allowing her throat to open up.

"28 hours. I made sure to bring you outside when night fell."

"Thank you, Denz." She said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Denz said as he finished cleaning the mess he made. "You have a meeting with Supergirl later tonight I take it?"

"Yes, yes I do. She agreed to help me find Non, in exchange for that human of course."

"Speaking of that human," Denz began, his voice slightly faltering. Jesna looked over at him, Denz's eyes made him look like he kicked a puppy by accident. "I may have told her Supergirls identity."

Jesnas eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up her forehead. "You did not."

"I believed she already knew! She is a very astute individual, that much I can tell and I figured with them being almost constantly together, it would nott make any sense if she did not!" Denz was pacing the room at this point. He realized he did something wrong.

"For goodness sake Denz what do you perceive a secret identity to be if its no longer a secret?" Jesna saw that the guilt plastered all over the blue aliens skin. Denz was part of an alien species that can do little to no wrong, so Jesna decided not to berate him too much. "That would explain Cat's sudden distrust in Kara. How would you feel if someone you cared for didn't trust you?"

Denz stopped pacing the room and looked at the woman on the bed. "I would feel hurt. But I really am sorry."

"H-honestly Denz, it's not my forgiveness to give, but I'm sure everything will work out. I know you didn't mean it." Jesna said as she got off the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for tonight. Jesna left the room, knowing she can't do anything about Denz's guilt now. She knows he feels bad but he'll get better. Right now though, she has more important things to worry about.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND." Alex said more as a statement than a question. Of course she thought Kara was out of her mind. The nearby DEO agents were shocked to hear their senior officer raise her voice at Supergirl like that, but no one dared to intervene. They knew better than to get in between the two most powerful women there. "GOING AFTER NON BY YOURSELF? REALLY?" and that was cue for all standing by agents to leave the area.

"Alex, please lower your voice." Kara pleaded. She noticed the behavior of the other agents. "I won't be by myself."

"Yes because lets trust the Fort Rozz alien escapee that kidnapped Cat Grant and used her to blackmail you." Alex said in frustration. Why doesn't her sister see that there is just as much black in the world as there is white, if not more.

"She is my friend-"

"She was your friend." Alex corrects.

"And she needs my help. And she returned Cat back completely unharmed. Please just help me help her." Kara begged. She needs her sisters help on this. "I know the DEO is still looking for Non too so this could help us just as much." Kara knew that her sister was way more cynical than her, believed there's more black than white in the world but if Jesna is the same Jesna from before, nothing bad could come of this. Kara is sure of it.

Alex looked at Kara as she thought about what to do. Part of her, no, most of her, is telling her how bad of an idea this is. Helping a Ft. Rozz escapee become stronger? No thank you, she's already got too much on her plate. But the other part of her, the very very tiny part knows how important this is to Kara. She found out someone else from her past is alive and needs help. She knows that even if she does say no, Kara will have to go. And she'll do it willingly, not just because her boss's life is at risk. _I cannot believe this.._

"Fine! But even if theres a sliver of a chance your life is in danger, you're pulling out. Got it?" Alex said firmly as she pointed her finger at the superheros chest. Kara gave her a blinding smile and hugged Alex with as much might as she can without completely breaking her.

"Thank you Alex! I promise to be careful." Kara said.

"Good because I'll be going with you." Kara smile fell.

"What? No you're not." Kara said shaking her head.

"Yes I am. Your promises are nice, but I'm going to have to be there with you to forcibly remove you if anything." Alex says seriously. She won't be putting her sisters life in danger for some criminal. "End of discussion. Go into the sunbed and regain your strength. You have eight hours." With that said, Alex left the room to prepare for tonight. Kara put her head in her hands when Alex's words registered in her head. With a sigh, she headed for the sunbed.

Cat placed her tumbler on the coaster atop her balcony table, right next to the half empty bottle of bourbon. The day is done and the sun is setting. She had to work twice as hard today for missing yesterday but she finally managed to get everything right and to her surprised, only fired two people. She then recalled that Kara said something about meeting that girl Jesna tonight. _For what?_ Cat thought. She wished she asked the time. She knows it wouldn't have made a difference but she still wanted to know. Kara; that girl has been plaguing Cat's mind for the better part of the day. She occasionally managed to successfully solely focus on her work, which meant no thinking about her assistant. But that doesn't mean anything now, she had no work to distract her with. Of course there was always work, but none that would get her mind to focus now.

They still have to have that god forsaken talk. _Why can't she just tell me the truth?_

 _What does it matter now, you already know it._

 _I want to hear her say it_

 _Why?_

 _I want her to trust me._

 _Why?_

Cat sent back another drink to silence her thoughts. She was tired of this game and wants to put an end to it.

"Please trust that I will be back." Those words echoed in Cat's head.

 _I hope I can trust you, Kara._

 **I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think! Next chapter it's all going down~**

 **Also: any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **~S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the wonderful responses you've left me! I'm sorry this chapter is so late, im trying my best to update as soon as possible with my crazy school schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **P.S.: any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **~S**

 _Meet me back at the factory at 9pm._

Kara looked over to her bedside clock and saw that it read 8:40pm. She should start leaving. She has no idea what Jesna has in store for her but whatever it is, she's more than happy to have had Hanks help in having Alex stay behind and monitor the situation from base. She took the bluetooth device that Alex gave her and turned it on and placed the tracker that came with it in her boot. Once she checked in, she flew out her window.

She arrived at the factory just minutes later and wasn't surprised to see the other woman already there. She looked around and the worn down factory was near pitch black, save for the outside light coming in. Jesna heard Kara come in and looked up with a smile. She was donned in the same clothes as when Kara first saw her two days ago.

"Hey, you're early. Not that I'm surprised of course." Jesna said.

"Yea well this isn't something I should be late to." Kara said with a chuckle. "Do you know where we're going?" Kara jumped straight to the point, she didnt want to waste anymore time with this.

"We are going to the Moran Desert, which is where I suspect Non's base of operations is .Where it is exactly, I don't know, which is why I need your help."

"What makes you think its there?" Kara asked. Jesna pulled out a laptop from a messenger bag that Kara failed to notice. It is way too dark in here. She opened it up and a satellite map of National City and its surroundings game up. Jesna then started to type various characters into the grid.

"During my time here on Earth, I managed to create an algorithm that tracks alien activity. When Fort Rozz crashed, I managed to obtain a copy of all the prisoners records and used it to help me track their abilities before this planets government came and seized everything. Moran Desert has an abundance of alien activity all over but the one problem is that i'm not able to identify the alien, just their powers that are used. Do you know how many aliens fly, Kara? A shit load." Jesna explained. Kara looked onto the map and saw various white lines connecting to different spots all over the map.

"So if you know where the aliens are, why do you need my help?" Kara asked.

"One night isn't enough to search the entire desert. Especially for me, if I exert myself too much, I will black out. So I have from when the sun completely sets, until either the next morning or until I overwork myself. The Moran Desert is big. And then when I heard about you, that you were here, not only was I happy that you were alive and well, but I suddenly got this feeling of hope that I would finally be able to find him."

"What do you mean you black out?" Kara asked worried.

"You get your power from the sun, I don't. I don't want to waste time explaining this now, maybe another time? If we see each other? Don't worry about me, I'm not worth it." Jesna said as she placed the laptop back into the bag.

That was when Kara remembered just how much Jesna thinks she's worthless. Kara remembers how Jesna would always shy around her at times or became really nervous around her family. Or just how much she doubted she'd ever be a good friend simply because of the difference in their backgrounds and personalities. Kara was always the sweet-natured girl who always sought solutions to problems in the upmost diplomatic ways. Jesna on the other hand, always had a thing for violence and believed sometimes you just need to scare someone into submission. She never did it to Kara though. She always protected Kara like a little sister and would beat herself up if she ever got her upset. They both looked up to each other but Kara knew that Jesna looked up to her as someone she can never be, no matter how many times Kara reassured her that she is a good person. Kara looked up to her in the way that she wanted to protect and be strong like Jesna.

"We should get going." Jesna said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

"So we find the base and then we go in?" Kara asked

"No, _w_ e find the base and _I_ go in. You go home or to whoever is on the end of that bluetooth." Jesna said simply.

"I am not leaving you to deal with Non alone!" Kara exclaimed. Jesna wanted her to just leave her in enemy hands? No that was not happening.

"Why? I'm not his enemy. You are. If he sees you, he'll think I'm conspiring with you and then he won't help me. I'm not taking that risk." And theres not a chance in hell I'm putting you in anymore danger.

"It's still too dangerous. You think Non got where he is by being an honest man? What if he lied to you?"

"Then I'll leave?" Jesna bluntly said.

"Do you honestly think he'll let you go if you know where his base is? Be honest with me, have you actually thought this through?" Kara crossed her arms in annoyance. This isn't the first time Jesna has had a terrible idea that was not thought through.

"If he lies and tries to do me harm," Jesna began. She pulled out a small triangular device from her coat pocket. "All I have to do is press this button and Denz will come and teleport me back to my home." She said with a smile.

"What is that?"

"Apparently, its a thing that does this thing where it brings him to me." Jesna said with a childish smile. Kara looked at her in utter annoyance.

"You're a child."

Jesna laughed out loud at that, even after two decades, she loved getting under Karas skin.

"Denz can teleport to anyplace he's already been to once, or," She said holding up the triangle, "any place where this goes off. He has a matching one that will send him the coordinates of where this is. He poofs in, places his hand on me, and poofs us out." Jesna explained. "Now, can we go?" She didnt wait for Kara to answer as she began walking to the gaping wall.

 **"Kara just go. Once you find the base, come back immediately."** Alex said through the bluetooth.

"Jesna wait!" Kara called after her. The other girl stopped and turned around to face her. "I have friends, that would be willing to help you. You don't have to go to Non."

 **"KARA NO"** Kara ignored Alex as she kept her gaze firm on Jesna.

"Friends? Tell me, do these friends of yours work for the government?"

"Yes." Kara said with a nod.

"Well then I'd have to decline. I'm not so keen on trusting government workers, let alone officials. Now we're leaving, or did you forget what brought you here in the first place?" Jesna said. She honestly didnt want to pull that card on Kara but they had already wasted too much time. Kara looked at her with wide eyes and pursed her lips. She walked towards and past Jesna, to the exit. Jesna sighed and walked after her.

The night sky was clear save for the full moon that was shining brightly over the city. Jesna took in a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. Something about the moon just made her feel so alive. "Ready?" she asked. Kara nodded and they both shot up to the sky, and Jesna led the way to the desert. They felt the air getting colder as they approached the Moran Desert.

"You search South and West and I'll search North and East?" Jesna asked.

"Okay." Kara nodded. Jesna pulled out two phones from her bag.

"Call me if you find it. Theres only one number in there and its mine." Kara nodded once more and flew South with the phone in her hand. Jesna watched her go before she flew in her own direction. They have seven hours to find a base in a massive desert before the sun comes up.

 **"Kara how's it going?** " Alex asked. She's currently tracking Kara from the base. She looks up at the monitors and all she sees is a red dot flying all over the grid.

"Fine I guess." Kara said as she scoured the desert for anything that looks suspicious.

 **"Why do you sound so upset?"** Alex asked, noticing how Kara sounded.

"I just- she always does this!"

 **"Who? Jesna?"** Alex asked confused. She doesn't know why her sister is acting like this.

"Yes!" Kara said as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

 **"You mean to tell me she regularly threatens superheroes to get her way?"**

"No." Kara scoffed. "She always puts herself in danger she has little chance of getting out of. Even back on Krypton she was reckless. Honestly you have no idea how much I worried about her."

 **"Kara..if you don't mind me asking, you never mentioned her before. Why is that?"** Alex said. She's never heard Kara ever mentioning this Jesna girl. _Surely if she was that important she'd say something. Right?_

Kara became silent for a moment. "Three years after I met her, she disappeared. I didn't know where or why at the time. All I know is that one day she just vanished. When I went to the park where we always hung out, people just kept looking at me weirdly. A bunch of kids said that she decided not to be my friend anymore so she left. I of course didn't believe them, we were too close for that. She was like an older sister to me on Krypton, I refused to believe she just upped and left. My family told me that her father took her on a trip around the stars and neighboring planets so I didn't question anything anymore. I was upset yea, but mainly because she didn't tell me about the trip.

And then the following year, I was sent here and Krypton was destroyed. I haven't seen Jesna since she left so I wasn't sure if she was back on Krypton when it was destroyed or not. I guess I was just too hurt by the fact she left that I didn't want to talk about her." Kara took a deep breath. She kept her eyes focused on the sandy horizon below her, her x-ray vision taking everything in sight. "But now I know where she was. I just don't know when or why and she won't tell me."

The line was quiet on both ends; Kara was once again thinking back to her childhood on Krypton and Alex is processing everything she just heard. After a moment Kara spoke up. "Alex, you there?"

 **"Y-yea I'm here. I just didn't know what to expect but even if I did, it wouldn't have been that."** Alex said. She couldn't lie about the small twinge of jealousy that sparked inside her when Kara said Jesna was like an older sister. She knew it was stupid to feel that way, she and her parents basically raised Kara and Jesna was nothing more than a temporary friend. Yes, Kara held her in high regard, but Alex knows that if Kara regards anyone like a sister, its Alex. **"I'm sure if she gets the chance, she'll tell you what happened."** Alex said. **"But I still don't like her."**

"I don't think you seem to like anyone I know from Krypton. Except my cousin." Kara chuckled.

 **"Thats because most of them are villains."** Alex stated.

"Theres good in them. There's good in Jesna too. Despite how she may come off, I know she's not capable of hurting someone just to hurt them."

Of course you believe theres good in them. Alex thought. Just as she was about to counter Karas statement, the latter yelled out:

"I found it!"

After watching Kara leave, Jesna set off on her own course across the desert. She paced herself, knowing that the faster she goes, the faster she'll wear herself out. She used her x-ray vision to help enhance her sight. As she flew around the Moran Desert, she couldn't help but think about how surreal all of this is to her. Kara is helping her find Non so he could fix her.

Jesna stopped in her tracks as she finally registered what the hell was going on.

Kara Zor-El, her childhood friend, is helping her. Her childhood friend who she thought blew up with the rest of Krypton, but is alive and well.

Jesna was about to give a wide smile before she remembered why Kara was helping her. She kidnapped her boss in order to get to her and she threatened to do it again. Her face fell even more when she realized that Kara must not have had the slightest clue what happened to her. _Rao what if she thought I grew tired of her and left? No no she wouldn't think that, right? We were so close.._ Jesna has no idea what Kara thinks of her now but she'll make it a plan to find out. She really hopes Non has the cure she's looking for. If not, she would have just wasted the last twelve years of her second chance at life.

She continued to fly, scanning everything below her and not allowing a single thought outside of her current mission creep into her head, save for one. _I will explain everything to her._

Jesna continued to fly at a set pace when she heard her phone ring. She quickly picked it up and asked Kara if she found anything.

"I did." Kara said.

"Okay, open the map and text me your coordinates. I'll be right there." Jesna said as she hung up. This is happening. Her phone chimed and Jesna flew full speed towards the coordinates Kara gave her. Risks be damned, she won't take her time anymore.

She saw Kara floating in the sky, staring at what appeared to be Non's base of operations, underground. Jesna slowly came up to Kara and looked in the direction of her gaze. With her x-ray vision, she saw countless aliens walking about the base. She focused her vision on two familiar figures and deduced it to be Non and Astra.

"Thank you, Kara." Jesna said. She looked up to meet the younger girls eyes and smiled.

"Jesna you can't go in there alone. It's way too dangerous." Kara pleaded.

"Don't you remember? Danger is afraid of me." Jesna said sticking out her tongue.

Kara let out a mirthless chuckle at the memory. She and Jesna went to a trail through the woods, one which received approval from Karas parents, but Jesna insisted on straying from the path and heading into the thicker patch of woods. Kara straight up refused, claiming that there are dangerous creatures there. The second she said that though, a loud shriek was heard and both girls heard something rustling in the woods. A Lumir jumped up and over from behind Kara. It was a tiny creature but it still scared the life out of Kara. Jesna just laughed and stomped her foot on the ground hard enough for the Lumir to jump up and scurry off. _"See, danger is afraid of me."_

"Jesna this isn't a joke! This is Non, my crazy, terrorist of an uncle."

"Who resided four cells down from me. Astra three." Kara's eyebrows shot up her forehead. She let out a groan in frustration. "Look there's no reason to be worried for me. If anything, Denz will get me out in a flash. Check up on me in seventy two hours if you don't believe me. Come to the apartment, and if I'm not there, do what you like." Jesna said, putting her hands on Karas shoulder.

Kara looked up at her and saw the smile and bright eyes that she remembers Jesna putting on every time she's about to go do what Kara believed was completely reckless and unnecessary. The last time she saw Jesna smile at her like that..

"Last time you smiled at me like that, I never saw you again." Kara said softly. Jesnas smile faltered a bit but she still kept it on. She took off her messenger bag and handed it to Kara.

"Just in case your government friends want to use this to find any alien activity, and put a stop to it."

"Jesna if you're not back in seventy two hours-"

"Go wild, princess!" Jesna cut her off with a wink and flew down to the base.

Kara watched her go and punch the ground with such force that it broke the ceiling of the base. Alarms sounded and aliens of all species started running towards Jesna, who seemed perfectly calm.

 **"Kara you need to go now."** Alex told her. Kara gave one last look at the chaos that was going on below her before rocketing through the sky.

Kara returned to the base, the bag held tightly in her hand, and headed straight for Alex. Alex can easily see how uneasy Kara felt about this whole situation.

"Honestly the number one reason why I'm not yelling at you for having Hank force me to stay here right now is because I see how upset you are." Alex said in hopes of lighting the mood. The corner of Kara's mouth quirked slightly upwards and Alex took that as a small victory. "But you won't be getting away with this."

"Yea, I know." Kara breathed out. She leaned against the table and became fixated at a point in space as she contemplated what has happened in the last two days.

"Kara, she did this on her own free will. She went into Non's base herself. No one forced her to." Alex said, placing a hand on Karas arm. She saw the bag in Karas hand and asked her about it.

"Oh, yea, here." Kara said giving it to her. "The laptop in it has an algorithm that tracks alien activity. She didnt go into too much detail explaining how it works but its how we found Nons general area of operation."

Alex looked at the laptop and saw that it looked like a normal Earth laptop, an old one but an Earth one none the less. She opened the back cover and was shocked to see it pimped out with alien tech. No doubt tech we found missing on Fort Rozz.

"Ill look this over, and see if it can help us." Kara nodded and watched Alex leave to one of the lab rooms. She looked at the time and saw that it was 12:56am.

 _Now, what are the chances of Cat Grant being awake?_

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think so far! Next chapter: Confrontationssss (im excited, are you?)**

 **~S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, a little bit of an early update to apologize for having you guys wait so long for the last one. Enjoy! Any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl Does Not Belong To Me**

 **~S**

Jesna summoned her strength and slammed her fist down onto the sandy desert, a moment later, the floor beneath her collapsed and she found herself in a brightly lit corridor, with alarms blaring in her ears. She let out a painful groan as the light burned her eyes. Being prepared for this, she quickly put on her hood and sunglasses and waited patiently for the stampede to come to a halt in front of her. She saw various weapons being pointed at her by a whole variety of aliens, some she recognized, some she thinks she knows but just doesn't remember. She raised her arms in surrender.

"Who are you?" One alien spoke out. Jesna looked over to him and recognized the yellow skin covered in purple blotches.

"Arnil, its been quite a while, hasn't it?" Jesna said and turned to face him fully. "Remember me?"

Arnil squinted his eyes and soon recognized her. He quickly lowered his weapon and stepped closer to her.

"Jesna? he asked incredulously. "You're alive?" The other aliens that Jesna recognized also lowered their weapons. The alien, Arnil, came closer to her and pulled down her hood which resulted in a hiss from Jesna.

"Yes, I am. Is Non here?" Jesna asked. She was happy to know that she still had somewhat friends here.

"You will address him as the Lieutenant!" Another alien yelled out, fixing his aim on her. "Why did you men lower your weapons?"

"Very well, my deepest apologies. Is the Lieutenant here? I wish to speak with him." Jesna quickly said. "I mean no harm." She slowly placed her hands behind her head.

"I will bring you to him. The rest of you, fix this hole." Arnil said. He grabbed Jesna by the arm and led her to the conference room. He stopped her before the door and knocked.

"Enter." A male voice said from behind the door.

Arnil opened the door to a dark room, lit only by a glowing table. Jesna gave a silent thank you for the darkness, her eyes no longer needing to strain.

"Sir, a visitor has come for you." Arnil said as he stepped aside and allowed Jesna to enter.

Jesna quickly recognized the two figures in front her. The question is, do they recognize her?

"Who are you? How did you find this base?" Non asked. Astra stood behind him, her eyes observing Jesna.

Jesna brought her hand to her sunglasses and took a moment to collect her thoughts before taking them off and looking up at them. The shock that crossed their faces was evident, even for top military trained soldiers.

"Hello Non, Astra. It's been a while."

"Jesna?" Astra asked. "Is that really you?" She walked over to the younger woman and stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"Hello Astra." Jesna said with a smile. Astra was on of the few prisoners Jesna genuinely liked and not because she was Karas aunt, but because Astra helped take care of her when she first arrived on Ft. Rozz. Jesna was barely a teenager so Astra took her in and protected her from some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe.

Astra smiled back as she gave Jesna a (tight) hug. Astra met Jesna back when she was still on Krypton. She remembered how Kara couldn't stop talking about her the first day they met. She was confused to see the girl on Ft. Rozz but didnt think twice about protecting the young girl. "We thought you died in the crash." Astra said as she let go of the girl.

"No no, I was just knocked unconscious under a huge pile of debris. I don't blame you for thinking I was dead." Jesna said with a small chuckle. She looked over to Non, who was watching everything with a slightly open mouth. Big Bad Lieutenant huh? "Non, hello."

"Jesna.." He acknowledged with a nod of his head. "How did you find us?"

"I have my ways, Lieutenant. It took twelve years, but I found a way."

"Why are you here?" Astra asked. She was happy to see she is alright, but she knew she had a reason for showing up. "Did you cause all of that commotion in the third corridor?"

"If you mean the giant hole in your ceiling, yes that was me but I apologize, I couldn't find the front door." Jesna laughed. "But I am here, because I need your help Non."

Astra looked at Jesna and then back over to Non. "With what?" she asked.

"Back on Fort Rozz, Non told me he could help fix me but the whole ordeal with the crash and us separating, its been, well, postponed. I was hoping we can work on it now."

Astra looked at her, confusion etching her face. "Fix you? What do yo- oh." Astra remembered now. Jesnas physiological structure was altered. She turned around to face Non. "Would you like to explain it to her? Because I refuse to."

"Explain what to me?" Jesna asked, already fearing the worst.

Non pursed his lips and hardened his eyes. "You can't be fixed. Your body has been in this state for far too long." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Jesna asked, anger and denial lacing her voice. She did not waste the last twelve years looking for him, for an answer to whatever this is, only to be told that she's forever ruined. And she certainly, did not spend two decades, suffering for nothing. She glared at Non, who only glared back.

"Think of it, like a cancer. The longer it is in your body, the less of a chance you have at getting rid of it. Your physiological structure has now matured into what it is now. Attempting to revert it to its previous state is impossible." He explained.

Jesna stood quiet as she looked down on the black tiled floor. Her fists are balled, knuckles white. She was angry, but most of all, she was tired. "Can you at least, tell me what happened to me. In detail."

"There isn't much detail to go on about. If I recall correctly, you were bit by a Kryer, an endangered species from Krypton that lived in the Black Woods. There have been other cases such as yours however none have lived as long as you. Anyone who is bit by a Kryer, is called a Shadow. " Non said. Jesna looked up at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Kryers secrete a special enzyme in their saliva that conflicts with our cells. It's a virus, really, but only in the sense that it kills you faster. You couldn't be in the sun, could you?" Astra asked. She's studied Kryers back when she was a student on Krypton. She knows their basic abilities and what happens should someone become bit by them. They were originally hunted down because of their secretions but eradicating them would throw off the entire forests food chain. Kryers are terrible creatures, but they helped by eating the more poisonous plants of the forest.

"No, I can't. It hurts and it weakens me." Jesna said sighing. "However I do feel more energized when the moon comes up. Or in darkness in general." she added.

Astra and Non briefly glanced at each other. "Kryers are said to be pets to the goddess, Yuda. Thats probably why the moon comforts you. They're called Shadows because they are said to reside in darkness. However that was said to be a myth." Astra supplied. "And for the reason as to why you seem to have lived longer than any case, is due to the Phantom Zone, we were frozen in time so the 'virus' didn't quite spread."

"Still, the other Shadows that suffered from this did not last more than five years. How is she still alive?" Non asked.

"The sun is different here on Earth, it supplies us with power-"

"I don't feel any power from this sun. I feel the opposite and more pain." Jesna cut her off. She's not getting anywhere with this. The only information she gained is what bit her, she was denied that knowledge back on Krypton.

"Perhaps you feel that pain because this sun is giving you the strength to overcome this virus. While our sun limited our powers, this sun gives them to us. Your body could just be regenerating, something that the others couldn't do on Krypton." Astra said. "If you'd like, we can try it out." Astra sounded excited. Back on Krypton there was no cure for this, it was just a tragedy with an inevitable, painful, death. Jesna looked at her with fear. Whenever she was outside in the sun, she felt she was being burned alive from the inside out.

"I- I really don't think thats a good idea." Jesna said taking a step back.

"There is no harm in trying." Non said with a stoic face.

"Maybe not to you but I don't like pain. Especially the excruciating kind. How are we supposed to know if it works?"

"Okay, how about this then, we will perform several tests on you now and after the trial and compare the results. All you'll have to do is step out into the sun and stay there as long as you can." Astra said. Jesna looked at them for a long moment. _You have nothing left to lose, just do it. Better to find out now than wonder for the rest of you life._

"Okay. Okay but keep the doors open." Jesna said. I'm going to regret this so hard.

Astra nodded with a smile and Non remained his stoic self. "Why don't I have someone lead you to a room to rest and get ready. The sun should be rising in a few hours." Astra said.

"Sure, that would be nice." Jesna said with a smile. Astra called in a guard to lead her to one of the bunks. "Thank you, Astra, Non." Jesna left the two adults to themselves as she followed the guard.

Astra turned to Non with an angered expression.

"Why would you tell her you could fix her when you don't even know what to do?"

"I wanted her on our side should we have ever escaped. You saw how she was in Fort Rozz, she can be a great asset." Non said, turning to the table and activating it. "Which is why I'm rather upset that you gave that sun idea. Her power is great, we could use it."

"Did you not see how angered she was when you said there was no fixing her? You should be thanking me I managed to get her to subside. Even so, no one should suffer being a Shadow. Not only does it have physical effects, but it has its psychological effects as well." Astra told Non. "She wasn't like that when she was friends with Kara." Non shot his head upwards and turned to his wife.

"Kara." He whispered.

Astra looked at him confused. "What about her?"

"Your niece, thats how Jesna found us. Jesna can't possible search this entire desert in one night on her own. She would need help. Her and Kara were friends, I don't have a doubt in my mind that Jesna reached out to her for help." Non explained. Astra mulled over the information. It would make sense if Kara had helped her. But then that would mean-

"Kara knows where we are." Astra said. Non let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his fist down on the table, cracking it.

"We need to do something about this." He said. Astra agreed but they have other matters to attend to first.

"My sources tell me there's an event in less than a week from now where all of National City's officials and influential people will be attending. We can lure Kara out there."

"I'll make preparations." Non said.

Alex walked over to a lab tech and asked him to analyze Jesnas laptop and see of what use it can be to them. With a nod, she walked over to Hank who managed to pull up Jesnas prison record.

"Looks like this girl isn't who Kara thinks she is." Hank said, pointing to the screen. Alex looked over and her eyes widened.

"Seriously? Kara said she was a bit younger than her so she couldn't have been more than 13 years of age. How is this even-" Alex cut herself off when she reviewed the file.

"Well she only did this," Hank said pointing at the first line, the reason for incarceration. "To land a spot in Fort Rozz. The rest seem to be crimes she's committed within the prison."

"Talk about anger issues." Alex mused as she looked at all the assault charges. "Does Kara know about this?"

"I didn't tell her." Hank said.

"Okay well we should show her this." Alex said. She transferred the data to a tablet and walked over to where she last saw Kara. When she couldn't find her, she asked Analise, a tech that was working near her if she saw her.

"She left shortly after you went to speak with Director Henshaw." Analise said.

"Did she happen to mention where?"

"No she didnt, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Alex said. She wondered for a moment where Kara would have gone. She looked over at the time and saw it was just past one in the morning. _Probably went home to sleep then._

It turns out, the chances of Cat Grant being awake at one in the morning, is quite high. The chances of her being up at one in the morning with a glass of bourbon in her hand, are even higher. Kara was floating a few yards away from Cats balcony and saw a small light on. She focused her vision inside and saw Cat sitting on her couch, nursing the liquor against her chest. Kara took a deep breath as she flew onto the balcony, landing softly on her feet.

Cat Grant was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a tap on her balcony doors. She turned her head and gasped when she saw her visitor. She placed her glass down and got up and walked closer to her, observing how the outfit was definitely Supergirl, but the gentle, nervous persona was all Kara Danvers. She opened the glass doors and allowed the younger girl in. The latter slightly ducked her head as she walked in.

Kara has never been inside Cat's apartment before. The most she's seen from this building is the lobby when she had to drop off some things for Cat whenever she'd forget them in the office. As Kara looked around, she found that despite Cat's coldness at work, her home looked, well, homey.

"Well look who kept their word. For once." Cat said. She won't be nice to Kara just because she showed up. She has a lot of explaining to do. Kara winced at the words as she turned around to face the older woman. She saw that Cat was not happy. Her eyes were cold and glaring at her, her hip was out and her arms were crossed against her chest. She was wearing a thin, white silk robe that fell right below her knees. The pressure her arms was causing on her chest made the robe open a bit and Kara had no idea why she was noticing this.

"Miss Grant, I-I can see that I have made you upset with th-this-"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Is that what you believe people feel when they've had their trust broken?" Kara was just slightly thankful that Cat cut her off because of the stuttering but it didn't really alleviate her current mood on this situation. Finding her voice once more, she spoke.

"I lied to you, yes. I continued lying to you, yes,but you have to understand my reasoning." Kara said with pleading eyes. "I never intended to hurt you with this, and if I'm being honest Miss Grant, I don't understand why you're this upset." Kara began to regret those words as she saw Cat lift her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. She saw Cat open her mouth to say something but then closed it.

 _Exactly, why are you so upset? What right did you have to know? Why does it upset you that Kara Danvers lied to you? She's your assistant, what she does outside of the office is of none of your concern._ Cat closed her eyes to shut the thoughts down but they keep coming back up. "It's because I hate being made wrong when I'm right. You should know that better than anyone, Kiera." She spat out the name like it disgusted her. Kara looked at her with wide eyes. She knew, of course she knew that. She knows more about Cat than she'd like to admit. "Why, and how, did you pull that stunt in the office? What possessed you to do that?" Cat nearly yelled out the last question.

"Miss Grant its called a secret identity for a reason." Kara seethed out. She was getting angry, but not because of Cat. She understands why Cat is mad. She's mad at herself for causing this whole mess. No wait, she's mad at Jesna. If it wasn't for her then she would've been able to elude Cat longer.

"So you're telling me no one else knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl?" Cat shot back. She briefly enjoyed watching Kara's mouth falter before adding, "And don't you dare lie to me. Again." Kara lowered her head and remained silent for the better part of the minute.

"Only a very few people know." She said quietly.

"Oh is that so? Tell me, what made you tell them?"

"I have my reasons, Miss Grant."

"Which are? You're not in a position to withhold anything right now. What makes you think that information is safe with them? Anyone with this piece of information can make a brief fortune by selling it." Cat glared. And by 'them' she knows its without a doubt the cardigan hobbit and James, which makes her more angry.

"Because I trust them! And if anyone can make a fortune out of it, how does that exclude you?! " Kara yelled out, looking up at the woman. James and Winn would never say anything about Kara, she knows that.

Cat's lips pursed into a thin line as she nodded her head. "Well. It appears that there was never any trust here from the beginning. And how can I possibly have an employee, let alone a personal assistant work with me if theres no trust?" Cat said, picking up her forgotten bourbon and taking a sip from it. She'd usually down it but she needs to show Kara that she's calm, even with her heart beating erratically. She's sure Kara can hear it but she doesn't give enough of a damn.

Kara registered the meaning behind the words and started to panic.

"No Miss Grant, please don't do this. Please." Kara stepped closer to her and placed her hands on her Cats arms. Cat looked up into Karas pleading blue eyes and had to try to actually focus on the other girls words. "You asked why I pulled that stunt in the office and it's because when you found out, you fired me, saying the city needs Supergirl but I, Supergirl, Kara Danvers, _need_ this job. I need you to tell me to fetch your lunch. I need you to tell me to clear your schedule because Carter had a half day at school. I need you to tell me to stay with the editors until the layouts are done because all of that makes me feel normal and I need that feeling of normalcy that you give me to _survive_." Kara nearly has tears in her eyes, she can't lose this job again, she won't know what to do with herself if her only touchstone in life is gone.

When Cat was quiet, Kara noticed how close they were and how her hands were still on her. She quickly let go of Cat and took a few steps back. Cat remained perfectly still with her drink still in her hand, her eyes still on the younger woman. Kara wished she knew what Cat was thinking right now so she'd be prepared for what comes next. Kara felt over exposed right now. Not only does Cat Grant know she's Supergirl, but now she knows just how dependent she is on the other woman. The feelings she's been keeping shut are now open and she's more terrified of Cat now than she's ever been. Kara feels an eternity has passed since Cats silence.

"Please say something."

Cat has been in deep thought since Kara has finished speaking. When she felt cold air on her and realized that Kara stepped away from her, she noticed how terrified the younger girl looked. She knows what she has to do, she has to fire her. National City needs its hero more than Cat Grant needs an assistant. Even if the hero is the most competent assistant she's ever had. But what Kara told her just now, the fact that Cat makes her feel normal, struck a chord in Cat. As far as knew, Kara only served her because it was her job. Not because she wanted to, let alone needed to. _Thank you for saying I'm good at my job, it makes me feel normal._ Now she understands why Kara said that to her. _National City is better off with a part-time hero than one that goes crazy. But there will be limitations. She thought._

"Kiera," Cat finally spoke up. "You can continue working for me as my assistant-"

"Oh thank you, Miss Grant." Kara said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Im not finished." Cat said with a pointed glare. "You will continue working for me, bur from here on out, this entire conversation never happened and we will have a strictly professional relationship. This way nobody gets confused, nobody gets hurt."

Kara let out a soft "oh" as she looked down to the ground for the umpteenth time that night. She doesn't know why, but she's hurt. A strictly professional relationship? That hit Kara right in the chest and the pain isn't something she can explain. She took a deep breath and looked at her boss. "If that is what you want, then fine."

Cat gave a small nod as she walked away from the spot she's been rooted in, to the kitchen. "Then I'll see you at work tomorrow. You can leave the same way you came." Cat said, her back facing the hero. She can't, won't look at Karas face right now. As someone who makes this girl feel normal because she has too much power to do it on her own, she just made her feel powerless. She heard Kara begin to walk towards the balcony. Just before she can step off, Cat called her back.

"And Kiera," Cat said. Kara didnt turn around but she stopped walking, her way of acknowledging Cat. Their backs are to each other, both afraid of showing the sadness in their eyes. "I already make an endless fortune writing about Supergirl and having people wonder about her identity. Why would I trade that for a brief fortune of one Kara Danvers?" Cat heard Kara gasp. Cat hoped that she got the message. Y _our secret is safe with me._

"I understand, Miss Grant." Kara said as she flew off the balcony and into the night.

 **OH gosh, please dont hate me. It will get better? tell me what you guys think so far :)**

 **~S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I'm so sorry for the late update! Final's will be the death of me! There's a small Ally McBeal reference here but you don't need to know it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **~S**

Kara tentatively made her way out of the CatCo. elevator with Cat's breakfast and latte in hand when Winn went up to her.

"Hey uh quick warning, but, um, when you missed work yesterday, Miss Grant had me do all of her assistant-ly duty and honestly its just a miracle I'm not fired yet." Winn said, clasping his hands in front of his chest. Kara looked at him apologetically and remembered that she has to tell him and James about the new revelation she and Cat had the previous night.

"I'm sorry, Winn. I had to take the day off. I think if i hadnt, I would've exerted my powers." Kara placed the food and drink on her desk. "Also, um I need to talk to you and James about-"

"Kiera so nice to have you back." Cat sneered out as she stepped out of her private elevator and saw her chatting away with the lovesick IT freak. "Back to chatting it away rather than doing your work it seems." She walked right into her office with Kara quickly running behind her.

Kara internally cursed at herself for not hearing the private elevator coming up. Something tells her that if her work performance today is less than sublime then she will suffer more than just the consequences, even if their conversation last night 'never happened'.

"Your latte, Miss Grant." Kara said, reminding herself to keep her tone neutral. _Completely professional_. Kara thought

Cat took the latte and placed it on her desk. She sat down on her chair and opened up her laptop. "Your hobbit friend failed to do many of the simple tasks I instructed him to do. Fix them. He'll tell you what they are. And don't come in here unless it's an emergency." Cat said, not looking up at the girl.

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara said as she walked out of the office. She went up to Winns desk. "What did you wrong?" Kara asked with a small smile. She felt bad for leaving Winn to do her work, but she doesn't regret sleeping in.

"Uhh, here." Winn said as she took a post-it from his computer. "I wrote everything she asked down. Kara read the note and was surprised.

"Thats it? That's all she asked you to do?" Kara asked. The only thing that she needed to check up on is the confirmation on attending the National City Museum Gala.

"I guess she saw my incompetence as an assistant." Winn chuckled out. "Wh-what was that thing you needed to talk to me and James about?"

"Meet me in our room in two hours and I'll explain everything. For now, I need to do my day job." Kara said with a sigh as she walked back to her desk. She called Adelie Mona and confirmed Cat's presence at the gala before resuming her work.

One grueling hour passes and not a single "Kiera" has been heard. Kara internally groans and puts her head in her hands. She knows their relationship is now strictly professional, as it always should've been, but for some reason Kara can't help but count the seconds that pass by without Cat calling her. She stood up and began walking towards James's office, hoping he could help her out of this.. _rut_.

Just as she entered his office, she heard the one sound she's been nearly craving.

"KIERA"

Kara quickly ran back to her desk, leaving a confused James in her wake, grabbed her notepad and pen and walked into Cat's office.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara said keeping her tone neutral as if she hadn't been wanting to be called since Cat walked in this morning.

Cat threw the layouts for next weeks issue on her desk. "Take these back to Todd or Tim or whatever that incompetent fools name is and tell him to redo the entire thing. And stay there until he's done." Cat said, not bothering to look up at the young girl.

"Y-yes, Miss Grant." Kara said as she hesitantly walked over to the desk and picked up the layouts. She stood there for just half a second longer before turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

Kara walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. She sighed as she took a look at the layouts Cat oh so graciously handed to her. Her script all over the page in bright red ink. _Oh she is so not happy_. Kara got into the elevator and silently greeted the other fellow workers as they stuffed themselves into the small five by four box. _Please,_ _ **please**_ _let me be called out on some heroic duty_.

Her prayers were answered fifteen minutes later when she saw a text from Alex.

 **We need you. Come to the base.**

"Hey Tyler, I'm so sorry but I-uh-have to go. Just cover for me ok?" Kara said as she made her way through the door. The editor just huffed out a puff of air as he placed his head in his hands, reviewing Cat's notes.

Jesna woke up to the sound of her door opening. She doesn't sleep much, but when she does, it was very lightly. Years of being in Fort Rozz and then a new planet will do that to you. Instill the fear of your survival being on the line. Jesna was never afraid of death, she knew it would come one day, that it was inevitable. But that doesn't mean she didn't want to be unprepared for it.

 _"_ _Fearing the inevitable will just make the inevitable happen faster. And there ain't nothin' you can do about it."_

Her father had told her that when she was around eight years old. What was he thinking when he decided to lecture an eight year old on inevitability, she'll never know.

In came through the door was Arnil, his yellow skin nearly glowing in the dark room. Jesna squinted her eyes, preparing herself for when he turned on the fluorescent lights but was surprised when she found them to be very dimmed.

"I know you don't like the light." Arnil said.

"How nice of you." Jesna said as she sat up on her cot, feet over the edge. She took this quick chance to observe the alien in front of her. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, the General and Lieutenant are waiting by the entrance. You know, the one where most of us enter the facility."

Jesna let out a small laugh as she got up from the bed and put on her coat. "Was I ever one to follow the status quo?"

"Good point." Arnil said with a chuckle. He allowed her to pass first and locked the door.

"You certainly look different." Jesna said giving him a once over as they walked. "Sturdier, bigger and you hair," she said pointing to his bald head. "Looks wonderful. Not the scrawny Arnil I remember."

"Yes well look at you. I nearly couldn't recognize you because you've..developed, very well."

"What do you-OH." Jesna blushed when she realized what he said. "Yes for a second there I forgot that I was imprisoned before finishing puberty."

"Well its clear we've both changed physically, how about mentally?" Arnil said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! I was I perfectly sane my entire time here. It's others that were clearly not in their right minds."

"Yes, because mentally stable people just go around beating down on others for no apparent reason."

"They started it! You know what? I don't even need to explain myself to you anymore." Jesna said walking a bit faster through the hallway. She heard Arnil laugh when she said Astra and Non standing with a bunch of, who she presumed to be, scientists next to a bunch of machines. "Astra, hi." Jesna said with a smile. "Non." she gave a small nod.

"Jesna, good, you're here. These are the scientists that are going to help monitor your body's activity throughout the procedure." Astra said. One of the scientists came up to Jesna with a syringe.

"We're just going to need to take a few blood samples before we start so we can compare the results." One scientist said. Jesna looked at him and he looks human for the most part, if you don't count his hand having ten fingers each.

"And what are we going to do when we are done with these tests?" Jesna asked as she took off her coat and extending her arm to the scientist.

"We're going to leave you outside for as long as possible. The sun is already out and is reaching its zenith." Astra said.

Jesna suddenly grew pale, fear of the incoming pain already washing over her. "I-I don't think th-thats a good idea, Astra. I feel a tinge when the sun just begins to rise. For me to be outside at its zenith? I've done that before and blacked out."

"We'll be putting these monitors on you to keep up with your heart and breathing rate. Should it get to dangerous levels, we'll pull you back in." Astra explained holding up different white patches that Jesna has no doubt will be covering her body.

"Pull me back? How?"

"Glorder, come here." Astra called out. A second later, in came in the pinkest, slimiest creature Jesna has set eyes on. The thing is literally oozing with slime and it's arms are so long that it has to coil them to prevent them from touching the ground. Jesna looked behind it and saw a trail of slime following it. _Is this..a male..or a female…glob?_

She saw Non give a disgusted look at the thing before them. "Glorder here will wrap her tentacles around your waist so should something happen, you're instantly pulled back." Astra explained. Jesna raised her eyebrows.

"General, we are done taking blood and tissue samples." the scientist told her.

"Well then, shall we? You'll just run out as far as Glorders arms can get you and stay outside for as long as you can." Astra said with a smile as she placed several monitors all over Jesnas body; under her shirt, on her forehead, temples, and pulse points.

"You've been awfully quiet about this, Non." Jesna said.

"I like to observe new findings with silence." He said with his stoic face.

"I'm sure.." Jesna muttered. "Astra I really don't know about this." she said, twiddling with her hands, a nervous habit she's had since she can remember. Astra her hands on her shoulders.

"I won't let it get too far, I promise." Jesna recognized that tone. It's the tone she'd always here when Astra would reassure her that she's safe whenever she'd have a nightmare. Jesna nodded and turned towards the door. She felt Glorder wrap her tentacles around her waist.

Sunlight began to creep in as the doors slowly began to open. Jesnas nerves were getting the better of her. _Just do it._

Once the doors were halfway open, Jesna shot out using her super speed and stopped when she felt a slight tug on her waist, indicating that she's reached her distance limit. It took about two seconds after she stopped for her to start feeling the pain. Her breathing started to increase and she did all she could to not scream out right away. She felt as though she was being burned alive. With her fists tightly clenched and arms rigid, she fell onto her knees with a scream. She did everything she could to think of anything else to distract herself from the pain; Krypton, friends she made at Fort Rozz, new planet, Denz, Kara. _Kara_ , she let out a jagged breath. The fact that it's a scorcher outside doesn't help Jesna in the least.

She doesn't know how much time has passed when she felt herself flying backwards into the base, landing on the floor. The burning feeling coursing through her body is not going away as she struggles to get up from the floor. Her vision is blurry and her hearing is muffled. It seems as though all her senses have been dulled from the excruciating pain.

"Get her to the medical ward!" Was the last thing Jesna heard before she blacked out.

Cat watched Supergirl fight her newest enemy on her many screens. She carefully observed each screen that offered a different angle. _Pretty sure I told her to stay put in Timmy's office._

 _You can't stop a hero from doing their job._

 _I can stop one of the jobs._

 _You won't do that, you need her._

 _To do what?_

 _To trust you._

Cat flinched when she saw the silver spike ball Kara was fighting land a hit square onto her jaw, making the young hero fly several feet back.

 _It's clear that she doesn't and that she won't._

 _You're the one that keeps pushing her away._

 _So that no one gets hurt._

 _So that you won't get hurt._

 _And why would I get hurt?_

 _Because you-_

Cat was brought out from her little thought battle with the sound of her phone ringing. She barely heard what that editor buffoon was saying, still caught up in her thoughts, her stupid thoughts brought on by her stupid mind. She hung up the phone and yelled at Winn to go and get the layouts. She turned back around to face the televisions only to see that the fight is over and Supergirl had one. _Obviously. Which means she wont be back for another hour, at least._ And before her mind had anything else to say, she dove into her work.

"Alex I just don't know what to do." Kara sighed as she laid down on the sun bed.

"I still can't believe you told her."

"I didn't. She found out another way. Jesna said she didn't say anything. Do you think it was her friend?" Kara asked.

"Kara I wouldn't know who that is, I wasn't with you." Alex said pointedly.

"Right.."

"Listen, Kara," Alex began. Kara looked up at from the sun bed, her sisters hesitant tone catching her attention. "I have Jesna's Fort Rozz file. I can show to you, if you want." Kara laid silent for a moment, deciding whether or not she should.

"Jesna said she was going to tell me, so i'll wait for her." Kara decided.

"How long will that be?"

"She has 59 hours left before I go in myself."

"You mean with a team of highly specialized agents that were trained for something like this, right?"

"Alex please let me do this alo-"

"Nope." Alex said as she turned on the sun bed and headed towards the door. " _End of discussion_." And Alex closed the door shut, leaving Kara to heal.

Kara returns to work later that afternoon, hurrying to her desk. She was out longer than she expected. It was one thing to be made out of steel, it's another to fight someone made out of spiked steel.

"Kiera!" Kara heard Cat call her just as she got to her desk. Quickly grabbing her pad and pen, she walked into the glass office.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara asked. Cat looked up at her and Kara felt her breath hitch. She always knew Cat's eyes were green, but now she realized how she never really appreciated them. This is the first time Cat has looked at her all day and its refreshing to see her eyes on hers again. She saw Cat's eyes go up and down her body, clearly noticing how rumpled her shirt was. Kara rushed from the DEO to get here as soon as possible, clearly realizing she extended her "lunch break" a little too long.

A long silent moment passes.

"Mi-Miss Grant?" Kara asked again. Cat's eyes snap back up and she sighed.

"Call Doctor Ullman and tell her that I'm scheduling a visit in two hours."

"Oh o-okay. Did your mother call?" Kara asked, knowing Cat only goes to her therapist when her mother makes unexpected calls or visits.

"Chop. Chop." Cat said, throwing a glare at Kara.

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara said, returning her to her desk.

After scheduling the appointment, Kara walked over to Winn and motioned him to follow her. She sent out a text to James saying to meet them in their room.

"Kara, is everything alright?" James asked. He noticed Kara's weird mood and couldn't help but worry.

"Yea you said you had something to tell us?" Winn asked nervously.

Kara looked at their concerned faces and took in a deep breath.

"Cat knows I'm Supergirl." Kara said, wringing her hands together.

"What?" Both men asked as they took in the information.

"Cat knows..I'm Supergirl?" Kara said with a nervous laugh.

"How? How did that happen? Didn't that DEO guy take care of things?" Winn asked, his nerves getting the better of him. James was silent.

Kara explained everything that happened in the last two days. How Jesna took Cat, made a deal with her, and finally, the conversation between herself and Cat. Both Winn and James rubbed their heads at the new information.

"So what now?" Winn asked

"Now, I don't know guys. Half the reason I didn't tell her the truth was because I didn't want her to get hurt but it looks like I somehow ended up hurting her anyways." Kara said.

"But are you sure she won't publish this?" James asked.

"I trust her." Kara said firmly. She was confident that Cat wouldn't say anything.

"Well if you trust her, then I guess we'll just have to also." James said, patting Kara on the shoulder with a smile.

"Yea. So is that why she was ignoring you the entire day?" Winn asked.

"Yes she's apparently mad at me that I broke her trust. I really don't want to talk about it. I actually missed a lot of work, being gone longer than expected so I'm just going to get back to it. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew." Kara said smiling on her way out of the door. James and Winn looked at each other with worried eyes before following her out the door.

Kara sat back at her desk and began typing away any emails that needed to be sent. Sighing, she wondered when's the next time Cat would call her.

Most likely tomorrow Kara realized, because two hours later, Cat walked out of her office, bag in hand, and pressed the down button on her private elevator.

"So what you're trying to tell me, is that you're upset because your assistant..lied to you." Cat's therapist said.

"Yes, Tracey. Is that all you got from my rant?" Cat gritted out. She just explained to her therapist what Kara did (obviously leaving out the big secret).

"And you're upset about this?"

"No, I couldn't be happier." Cat spat out.

"Cathy, peo-dont give me that look. People lie. Did you know that?" Tracey said, crossing her legs.

"Not her."

"Clearly she does. Why are you so bothered that your assistant lied to you about whatever she lied about. Which if you tell me, it'll make things a lot easier."

"She's not supposed to lie to me!" Cat yelled out. "And I can't tell you, it's not my secret to tell. And don't call me Cathy." she added.

"Oh so it was a secret? You're mad because she told you one of her secrets?"

"She didn't tell me. I found out from someone else, a secret I already knew but she somehow managed to pull a stunt equivalent to a party trick and managed to get me to doubt myself. And I hate being made wrong when not."

"You say it's a party trick yet it fooled you." Cat glared at the other woman. "People are entitled to their secrets Cat."

"I wanted her to trust me! I want her to trust me!" Cat yelled out standing up. She began pacing the room. "Do you have any idea what it's like for the one person that controls your daily activities not trust you?" Tracey pulled out her remote and pressed a button that made the couch move forward and make Cat sit back down on it.

"Cathy you and I both know that it is you that controls everything at the end of the day so don't give me that." Tracey said writing down notes in her book.

"Still! And today! Don't get me started on the today. She barely even tried to make conversation."

"You're the one who just told me you said to keep things professional and not mention the conversation you two had. And knowing you Cat, you probably kicked her out of your office! What is she supposed to do? Not listen to her boss? Get fired?"

"I wouldn't fire her." Cat muttered out.

"Tell me about her." Tracey said.

"What?"

"Tell me about your assistant. The only time you've mentioned her was two years ago when you said this one surprised you by saying she's not special. I assume this is the same assistant? You haven't mentioned of firing any other ones since then." Tracey said, looking back at her notes.

Cat's lips quirked upwards a bit at the memory. "Yes, yes, this is that same 10:15, Kara Danvers."

"Tell me about her." Tracey said, putting her pen down so she can observe Cat more.

"She's..bubbly?" Cat said, unsure.

"Are you asking me or telling me? I don't know her Cat, you do. Come on."

"She's always happy, has a smile that can light up a room, easily. She gets along with everyone at the workplace. It's an odd juxtaposition, when we're with each other. She's the office sweetheart and I'm the Ice Queen. I'm pretty sure some of her friends call her 'Sunny Danvers' because that's what she is, sunny, bright, and an excellent assistant." Cat said all of this looking down at her hands, with a small smile playing on her hands. "She has shown moments of brazenness, which is always surprising whenever it happens because when you think of Kara Danvers, the first image to pop in your head is anything warm and fuzzy."

"Like a..cat?" Tracey said with a laugh. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." They both knew that was a lie.

Cat threw Tracey the strongest glare she could muster at the moment because she was caught saying how wonderful her assistant was as a person. _Which she is, you can't deny that_.

"Continue, please." Tracey said motioning to Cat with her hand.

"And when she's sad," Cat said while still glaring at her therapist for interrupting. She looks back down at her hands. "And when she's sad, it's as if the room saddens with her. She never shows her emotions at work, but I can see the way her eyes can sometimes be glazed over, looking dull rather than their usual bright self."

Tracey looked at her for a moment, mouth hanging a bit open and her eyebrows scrunched. "Cathy do you have fe-"

"And what's worst, is that she thought she couldn't tell me because I'd out her secret so clearly there hasn't been any trust from the very beginning and now I just don't know what to do." Cat said standing up again, placing her hands on her hips.

Tracey was writing down in her notebook and looked up at Cat. "Yes you do. You're just too stubborn to do it."

"Excuse me?" Cat said turning around to face the woman.

"You heard me. You're too damn stubborn. Now, while I believe people have a right to keep their own secrets to themselves or to whomever they wish to share it to, if the secret is out and one of the party's affected, they should talk it out."

"We did talk about it and look what good it did."

"I have half a mind to believe you were drunk during that conversation."

"I was on my second glass of bourbon. Barely tipsy."

"Don't be tipsy at all next time! I think I should meet this Kara Danvers." Tracey said.

"You most certainly will _not_ meet her!" Cat said glaring for the umpteenth time that session.

"You say that now, but I will. Now here's your homework, you will talk to that assistant of yours, and get everything sorted out. Got it?"

"Yes because it's just that easy." Cat muttered.

"You're absolutely right, it is. Now, how's your theme song going?"

Cat sighed and covered her forehead with her hand.

 **This isn't beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **~S**


End file.
